Danger Games
Danger Games is the fourth through sixth episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 25, 2017. Plot When Dr. Minyak plans to ruin Double G's worldwide charity concert, Captain Man and Kid Danger join forces with the Game Shakers to defeat Dr. Minyak and keep Double G safe. In the first scene,Dr.Minyak is on a cargo plane,he and his goons, together with Captain Man who is trapped in a box with a bomb.Captain Man is clearly obsessed with the game Sky Whale by the Game Shakers and is not even concerned with the villain's plan or that he is trapped in a box,much to the super villain's annoyance. Dr.Minyak tells Captain Man of his plan to flood Swellview,of which the super hero reluctantly listens to.The next scene shifts to Game Shakers where Kenzie,Trip and Hudson are on a cleft involving purses and a switch. Babe walks into Game Shakers with some popcorn. The scene at the airplane returns and Dr.Minyak prepares to drop Captain Man and the box into the Swellview Dam. Kid Danger ,who had been hiding the whole time, shows up,hiding out of the villains' reach. He also takes his time to play Sky Whale before knocking out the two goons. Dr.Minyak sees Kid Danger and he(Kid Danger) lets Captain Man out of the box. Kid Danger and Captain Man talk of how they are about to beat each other in Sky Whale,much to Dr.Minyak's frustration. Dr.Minyak calls more of his goons among which one of them breaks their phones. Captain Man punches one of the goons who hits one of the buttons that opens the rear door.They are now close to the Swellview Dam.A brief fight between the heroes and the goons ensues. The goons noticing they've been beaten get parachutes and jump off the plane. Dr.Minyak gets the last parachute and Captain Man and Kid Danger make him trip so that the parachute falls off his back and the villain falls to his doom. The two heroes share the last parachute and while jumping off,yelling, "CROSSOVER!" Back in New York, Trip is passing out meatballs to Dub's guests in his meeting at his office. Dub called the meeting to discuss one of his main rap problems, Snoop Dogg. Snoop Dogg had sent Dub a video where he tells Dub that his charity concert(prior to the episode's events) had earned a lot of money even though Dub only sent him 25 dollars. Dub thinks that Snoop is showing off.Dub is angered by Snoop's "obnoxious" video. Bunny and Ruthless say that Dub can make more money than Snoop on HIS charity concert. Dub announces that he shall do a revenge charity concert. At Game Shakers, Kenzie,Babe and Hudson are arguing about Hudson's stupid game idea. Trip shows up with the meatballs where he reveals that the meat is actually llama meat from Dub's llama farm( in the episode Llama Llama Spit Spit) The scene shifts back to a storage unit in Swellview where Nurse Cohort is watching a women talk show where Captain Man and Kid Danger are guests on where they are talking about how they beat Dr.Minyak.Nurse Cohort eagerly listens. Dr.Minyak shows up,in a sorry state. Turns out he survived the fall. He scolds Nurse Cohort for not picking him. The heroes make fun of Dr.Minyak on the show, even going as far as mocking his accent. Dr.Minyak is aggravated by this. Back in Game Shakers, Trip and Hudson are enjoying the llama balls. Babe and Kenzie are annoyed of the way the boys are easily distracted. Bunny and Ruthless show up saying Dub is mad that Trip took the last tray of llama balls. Babe and Kenzie kick Bunny and Ruthless out with Babe saying that there were too many distractions at Game Shakers and they were under so much pressure. They all decide to leave New York for a while but are unable to decide where to go. Babe wants to go to Florida, only because Mason Kendall( her crush) moved there. Trip wants to go to Las Vegas because Dub is hooked up there. Hudson wants to go to the Big Hole which is the second largest hole in Arizona. Kenzie thinks that all those places would only distract them more and says the best place to go is Swellview. Babe and the boys have no idea where or what Swellview is. Since they could not agree on where to go, they decide to draw straws. Kenzie accidentally sits on the llama balls. Back in Swellview, Captain Man and Kid Danger are laughing at Dr.Minyak, together with the ladies on the show. They even call him a failure which angers Dr.Minyak so extremely that he shoots at the television,breaking the screen. At Henry's house, Piper is chasing Jake Hart, asking for 1000 dollars which was to help Prince Fuh' Ard of Yerba who had sent an email to every American. He claimed that if they sent him the money, he would double it to 1,000,000 dollars and send it to whoever helped him. Jake claims that it is all a fraud and he remains firm in not giving her the money and even adding that if she wanted the money, she would have to earn it.Charlotte and Henry walk into the house arguing about Jasper. Jasper shows up holding a kid whom he named Barfield and wants to keep. Henry argues that the child cannot be called Barfield. They start arguing until the two policemen show up. Jake is certain that Piper had done something until Henry confirms that Charlotte had called the cops on Jasper. Jasper tells the police that he found the child in a neighborhood bush and the officers say that Jasper could keep him as the parents have 48 hours to claim the missing child. This shocks Henry and Charlotte but delights Jasper. The officers leave.(Barfield is seen playing Octopie from Game Shakers) Back in Game Shakers, the kids are done drawing straws. They gather to see which is the best one. Babe instead of drawing a straw draws Mason Kendall on a motorcycle. Kenzie wins and they therefore go to Swellview, where they all think that it is a perfectly normal town where nothing weird happens. The scene shifts to the Man Cave where Charlotte, Jasper, Schwoz, Henry and Ray are doing all sorts of abnormal things. The Game Shakers, save for Dub, are on Dub's private jet heading for Swellview. Hudson marvels at the sight of the Big Hole. Trip inquires the hotel where they are staying and Kenzie reveals that she had gone on a website and rented them a house. Bunny texts Trip that Dub is about to do a live press conference. Dub is doing a press conference on the charity concert he is going to do, claiming that he will make more money than Snoop, with a target goal of 300,000,000 dollars beating Snoop's money. He also beat Snoop in the number of countries the concert will be televised to(3 more countries than him). The Game Shakers are not the only ones watching the conference as Henry, Charlotte, Ray, Jasper, Barfield, Piper, Jake, Dr.Minyak and Nurse Cohort are watching it too from their respective locations. They all start chanting Double G and Dr.Minyak is happy too, not because of the concert but because of his newest plan against Dub. He plans to ruin the charity concert so that the needy children would not enjoy the money and to retain his villain legacy. Back at Henry's house, Jake and Siren are celebrating their Thursday afternoon. Piper,from upstairs, throws two suitcases and one of them hits Henry, making him bleed on the head. The parents demand an explanation and Piper explains that she needed money for Prince Fuh'ard and therefore put their house on the website Kenzie rented a house from. Henry goes off to wash his head upstairs. Piper tells her parents that she had booked them a room at the Stains Hotel. Siren and Jake are reluctant to leave and want to meet the guests first. The guests ring the doorbell. Piper opens the door and finds the guests are gone. She thinks that her parents scared them away. The guests went through the backdoor and they turn out to be the Game Shakers. Piper, Siren and Jake are clearly alarmed by them. Piper introduces herself to them and says that that would be their home for the next three days. Siren and Jake are uncomfortable about this. Babe and Kenzie say that the deal they made was that only one resident(Piper) could stay with them during the rental term. Siren and Jake are still uncomfortable about that and they tell the girls that they would be more comfortable if Henry could also stay with them since he was older. Babe and Kenzie quickly disagree. Henry walks down the stairs and Babe and Kenzie are awe-stricken by his handsomeness. They instantly develop a crush on him. Hudson and Trip also admire how hot he is. Babe and Kenzie immediately reconsider after seeing how hot Henry is. At night(in Henry's house), the Game Shakers are at the living room. Babe is the only one focussing on work as the boys are playing by the bookshelves and Kenzie is looking through Henry's backpack. Babe's concentration span soon drifts away after Kenzie finds Henry's lip balm. Henry and Piper return with some Chinese food, with Babe and Kenzie demonstrating their crush on Henry even more. The kids are delighted at the sound of Chinese food and Trip is confused on whether they were supposed to focus on work. Piper inquires on their work and Babe reveals that they are the Game Shakers. Piper remembers that the Game Shakers are the ones that created Sky Whale. Henry, on hearing this, gets interested in knowing about them but is interrupted by Ray who is calling him. Ray is calling him to tell him to talk some sense into Jasper who is demanding paternity leave because of being a "parent" to Barfield. Barfield is being given a bath by Charlotte in Junk'N'Stuff. Ray and Jasper start arguing that Ray forgets that he is on the phone with Henry. Barfield gets out of the bath tub naked and runs off. Jasper chases after him, calling Charlotte irresponsible. Ray gets back on the phone with Henry and Henry informs him that the Game Shakers who created Sky Whale are at his house. Ray leaves the phone hanging(literally) and heads over to Henry's house as Captain Man. Back in Henry's house, the teens are reading the fortunes on their cookies although Piper's is more of a suggestion and she goes to the Chinese restaurant in anger saying she is not taking their B.S.(Bad Suggestion). Babe goes over to Henry and fakes her fortune that Henry would fall in love with her. Captain Man shows up at the Harts' house, annoying Henry by breaking their window and the vase he bought for Mother's Day. The Game Shakers are fascinated by Captain Man's invulnerability. A kid named Rico enters the house and starts flattering Captain Man and saying that he wished there was a video game about him and that all people would play it. Captain Man secretly pays that boy and gives him a laser gun to play with for 10 minutes.(Captain Man had hired that boy) The Game Shakers inquire where Kid Danger is and Captain Man says that he went to get his nails done. Babe goes over to Captain Man and says that they are ready to make a cool game about him. They are interrupted by a video call by Dr.Minyak. The villain lies to them that he is relaxing in Hawaii but is actually just a background. Henry is shocked that Dr.Minyak survived the fall even without a parachute which makes the Game Shakers somewhat suspicious. Minyak informs them of his newest plan about Dub which makes the Game Shakers interested in his plan. Minyak accidentally drops his background making them realise that he is not really in Hawaii. Nurse Cohort quickly returns the background with Dr.Minyak still insisting that he is in Hawaii. Dr.Minyak informs them of his plan of ruining Dub's concert through sabotage. Trip gets scared for his dad but Captain Man tells him not to worry since Minyak's plans never work. They continue to talk about the Captain Man game. The Game Shakers are in Henry's room getting ready for bed. Babe is sniffing Henry's pillow, Trip is pacing around the room in fear for his dad and Kenzie is brushing her teeth while Hudson is just snooping around. Babe assures Trip that Captain Man would not let anything bad happen to Dub. Trip even decides to leave for New York but is stopped by Babe. Meanwhile, Hudson finds Henry's special bubble gum and starts chewing it. Trip says that all Babe and Kenzie are doing is focussing on Henry. Henry shows up with towels and spots the special gum on his bed, with the lid opened. Henry notices that Hudson is chewing the gum and he pushes Babe, Kenzie and Trip to prevent Hudson from blowing a bubble but it is already too late. Hudson blows the bubble and soon gets dressed like KID DANGER. Hudson is oblivious to the fact that he is dressed like Kid Danger. The kids are clearly shocked.Babe notices that Henry's gum is glowing and Kenzie figures out that Henry is Kid Danger. Babe's crush on Henry grows even more after this. Henry tries to deny the fact that he is Kid Danger but unable to make a reasonable excuse. In confusion, he zaps all four Game Shakers knocking them out. He even zaps Piper who had no idea of what was going on. In the Man Cave, Schwoz is having a hard time putting the two parts of his body together after showing Ray and Bork a magic trick. Ray and Bork are only laughing at him. Henry and Charlotte walk into the Man Cave pushing the Game Shakers who are still unconscious on a cart. Ray tells Bork to take Schwoz's half with the mouth out of there, much to Schwoz's dismay. Henry puts a rug on Hudson's face. Ray notices that the Game Shaker kids are in the cart. Charlotte notices that they are waking up and they lock them inside the elevator. Henry and Charlotte try pampering Ray but he demands the truth. The Game Shakers are trying to get out of the elevator but to no avail. Henry frantically explains everything to Ray and it concluded with him crying that he zapped his sister.The Game Shakers yell for help.Back in the Hart's house, Piper wakes up. She finds a note written by Henry that the Game Shakers had gone on a pajama hike. Piper throws the note in anger. Henry and Ray turn into their superhero selves and Kid Danger lets out the Game Shakers. Captain Man gets the memory erasing gun ready to wipe their brains. Charlotte lies to them about her name. The Game Shakers have no idea of how they got there. Captain Man lies to them that the memory erasing gun is a camera and tells them to gather to be "taken a pic" until Kid Danger reveals that their memories are being erased. Captain Man still insists it is a camera and the Game Shakers tell Babe to go talk to the heroes. Babe tells them that if they wiped their brains, they would not be able to make the cool game about them.They gave them the description of the game Crime Warp. The two heroes agree that the game they pitched was awesome. Hudson sees Schwoz's feet and starts tickling them but freaks out when he hears Schwoz laughing but is nowhere to be seen. A breaking news notification appears on the controls. They all go to check it out. Turns out that a brutal attack was done on Dub while he was grilling a steak with the attackers claiming they were hired by Dr.Minyak. Luckily, Dub was unharmed although Bunny and Ruthless were seriously injured and were recovering at the hospital. Trip begs the heroes to go with them to New York to protect Dub. Captain Man agrees on the count that they make an awesome game about him and Kid Danger. Schwoz wants to go to New York but Captain Man refuses. Back at the Harts' house, Jasper is teaching Barfield how to shave. Piper is counting the money she earned. Piper tells Siren about Jasper being a fake parent. Jasper wants Barfield all to himself and has hidden him in the house and scraped their address off their mail box. Siren notices that there is some breaking news on Prince Fuh'ard and calls Piper to see. It is revealed that only one girl had the courage to send him the money and to Piper's dismay,it was Jana Tetrazzini. It was also revealed that Jana was dating the handsome prince and had received part of his fortune. Piper and Siren glare at Jake as their chances of being millionaires were blown off by his "beliefs" Cast Henry Danger Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Bolton *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Game Shakers Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Benjamin Flores Jr. as Triple G *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak *Amber Bela Muse as Nurse Cohort *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Siren Hart *William Romeo as Bork *Bubba Ganter as Bunny (Game Shakers) *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless (Game Shakers) Special Guest Cast *Demarjay Smith as Rico *Snoop Dogg as himself Song A song and accompanying music video by Snoop Dogg respectively titled Danger Games was released in November 2017 to tie in with the crossover. Trivia *This is the first 90 minute (or 3-part) special of Henry Danger, making it the first episode to be as long as a full length feature film. *This crossover is the second crossover for Henry Danger with the first being Danger & Thunder. '' It is also the second Dan Schneider universe crossover, after iParty with Victorious. **iParty with Victorious is also a 90 minute crossover episode. **Just like iParty with Victorious, both crossovers took place in the fourth season of the counted episode of the show it crossed over with. **This crossover was filmed as the first 3 episodes of Season 4 of Henry Danger while iParty with Victorious was filmed as the last 3 episodes of Season 4 of iCarly. *Unlike the first crossover (which only featured Phoebe and Max), the full main casts of both shows appear. *The title may be a spoof of the ''Hunger Games. *A clip of this episode was shown on September 9, 2017 in a new episode of The After Party. *Dr. Minyak's name is revealed to be Horatio T. *The game that the Game Shakers make for Captain Man, Crime Warp, was released on November 16th. *This might be the last new episode to air in the year 2017. *Snoop Dogg makes a special appearance in this episode. *When Trip is flipping through the channels on the TV, a brief clip of the iCarly episode "iGet Pranky", can be seen playing on the channel "TeenNick". *Jake is revealed to be 38 and a half years old. *This is not the first confirmation of Henry Danger and Game Shakers being in the same universe. In One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1, Charlotte is seen playing Sky Whale, and in Gas Or Fail, Ray is seen playing Octopie. *The Game Shakers consisting of Babe, Kenzie, Trip, and Hudson all find out that Henry and Ray are Kid Danger and Captain Man, however, they agree to keep their identities secret. *This is Siren Hart's first appearance in Season 4. *It is revealed that Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort live together in a storage unit. *The theme song is not included in this episode, despite this being a Henry Danger episode, the Game Shakers credits are shown too. *The Swell View is a parody of The View. *Charlotte tells the Game Shakers that her name is Daenerys Targaryen, a character on the show, Game of Thrones. *The sound Hudson and Dr. Minyak make is a reference to Chewbacca from Star Wars. *This is the 2nd time that someone has called Dr. Minyak, Dr. Maniac. The first time was in ''Tears of the Jolly Beetle''.'' *This is the 3rd time someone was dressed as Kid Danger. The 1st time was in [[Jasper Danger|''Jasper Danger]] and the 2nd time was in ''Kid Grounded''.'' *It is revealed that one of the cops name is Jerry. *This is Bork’s first appearance in Season 4. *The first promo for The Adventures of Kid Danger aired during this episode. *This is the first time Henry is seen crying. *This is the 2nd time Captain Man and Kid Danger have video chatted with Dr. Minyak. The first time was in [[Balloons of Doom|''Balloons of Doom]].'' *This is the 2nd time Henry was exposed in his bedroom. The first was in ''I Know Your Secret ''.'' *Kenzie figured out Henry's secret just like Charlotte did. *This episode premiered simultaneously on Nickelodeon, TeenNick, and the NickToons network, marking the first ''Henry Danger'' episode to premiere on three networks at once. *At the beginning of the episode, the cargo plane is named "S-cargo", a pun of "Escargot". Escargot is an appetizer of cooked land snail served in Spain (Especially in Cataluña (aka Catalonia), Portugal and southern France. *When Double G was talking about his revenge charity concert on live TV, we see Bunny eating Frititle Chips. Goofs * How do the Game Shakers and the others plan on fixing Hudson's voice? Image Gallery }}}}}}}}}' image gallery, click }}}}}}/Image Gallery|here. |info= }} Video Gallery }}}}}}}}}' video gallery, click }}}}}}/Video Gallery|here. |info= }} Category:Crossovers Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2017 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide